The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfiesink’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during June 1999 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Impatiens cultivars with numerous fully double flowers, excellent basal branching and upright compact growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balfiesink’ was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated ‘3267c-3’ (not patented) characterized by its vigorous growth habit, semi-double rose/white bicolor flowers and medium green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balfiesink’ was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated ‘3309-1’ (not patented) characterized by its vigorous upright habit, semi-double red/white bicolor flowers and dark green foliage. ‘Balfiesink’ was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in February of 2000 and was initially designated ‘15799-2’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2000 at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.